Crash And Burn
by MiSs HoLlYwOoD
Summary: Marauders fic! A transfer student who cares for no one in the world, not even herself, intrigues the Marauders. Especially one. Can he find out her secret? Or is it too late and her walls are too tough? May have higher rating later.
1. Misunderstood

**First chapter. I'll get the disclaimer out of the way: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is a story from my own sick and twisted mind.**

**Now then. This is NOT a time travel fic but it is a Marauders fic set in their time. Please, read and review.**

She sat on the Hogwarts Express, alone. That was until 4 boys, looking exasperated, turned up in her cabin. They opened the door and looked around. After only seeing her one of them asked, "You mind if the four of us join you?"

She didn't mind. It would probably make the trip more enjoyable. She shrugged her shoulders and watched as the four walked in and sat down. Three of them sat across from her and one sat beside her.

She looked at each of them in turn. Analyzing each one in detail. The one sitting beside her was first. His hair was black. Cut in a shaggy way and grown out to his shoulders, maybe a little bit less. Yeah, it was a little bit less. He was a somewhat taller than her while sitting down. She'd have to see when he stood up. His eyes were a strange violet color. She'd never seen that shade of eye color before and in truth it intrigued her. He looked like he had muscle hidden under his clothes that were drawn tightly around him . It appeared he hadn't reckoned on the cold, September day.

She moved on to the boys across from her. The first thing she noticed on the one sitting directly across from her was his hair- jet black and horribly untidy. His eyes seemed to glow with a presence of stars. He was laughing and it was sortof contagious. It had made the other occupants besides her laugh along with him. He was slightly shorter than the guy sitting beside her but she'd have to see when they stood up.

She moved on once more. The next guy looked as though he was just recovering from some illness. His skin was pale but his eyes still bright. His hair was a shade of brown. It wasn't dark but it wasn't light. It looked like the untouched color of paint before pulled out of the bottle. He kept reprimanding the other two that she had already look at, for making jokes on him, the guy sitting beside him, and the girl in the compartment. He shook his head disapprovingly as they continued to do it.

The next guy looked weak in comparison to the others. He looked on but looked as though he did not join in with the games. He was a plump little wizard who seemed to be having fun just watching. She really didn't notice much about him. His hair was a light, light, light shade of brown bordering on what many would call 'dirty blonde'. He seemed a head shorter than the other three. But again she'd have to wait and see.

"So what did you say your name was again?" the boy sitting beside her asked. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him almost showing her shock. She couldn't do that. No, she couldn't show any emotions. Emotions were for the weak.

"I can't say it again if I never said it in the first place." She turned and looked out the window. Maybe he'd get the notion that she didn't want to talk. Why would they want to talk to a stranger anyway? She could tell they were obviously older than she was. They were probably all in the same grade and house. She'd heard much talk of this Hogwarts place. Before her parents...no, she wouldn't think about that.

"Well, please. Indulge us," She heard another one of the voices say. She rolled her eyes before pressing her forehead to the window. Do they not get a clue? Or were they too thickheaded? She wouldn't...she couldn't tell them. She sighed, trying to tell them that they weren't going to get an answer. But it wasn't that easy. She felt one of them poke her on the shoulder. When she didn't turn around, they continued to poke.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of getting poked she turned around and looked at the perpetrator, the guy sitting beside her. "Yes?"

"It's quite rude to not answer a question that someone asked you," he said, seeming quite full of himself for this obvious statement.

"I heard no question. You asked me to repeat my name which I had never stated and he said 'Well, please. Indulge us.' I heard no question there, just a statement. And I listen to very few people. Only people with power. Though you are older to me, in my eyes, you hold no power." She said her rant and turned around once again.

"Fine then. What is your name young lady?" Another voice asked. It wasn't one of the two that had already spoken to her. It was another one. She turned around, quite annoyed and looked at him. It was the one who had been ill or so it looked.

"Myra." She said tersely. No more was said before she turned around and lazily leaned against the window. "And yours?"

"Remus Lupin." She could tell there was a smile in his voice even though she hadn't known him for that long. "How old are you Myra?" he asked her politely. It was nice to be asked things nicely and not demanded.

"I'm a transfer student, 5th year. I'll be 16 in January. You?" Myra asked not even turning to look at Remus. She'd talk to him but her shyness got the best of her. She could get on her rants but yes, she was shy as hell. She sighed when he didn't answer.

"I'm going into my 7th year. I'm 17 right now. And so are my friends. If you turn around I can introduce all of us."

She smiled to herself but let it quickly slide off her face. No emotions, emotions could only hurt you. She turned and looked at them. The one who had been ill let a smile take over his face which made him look remarkably better. "I'm Remus." the one who seemed ill said. "The guy sitting across from you is James Potter. The one my other side is Peter Pettigrew. And beside you is Sirius. Sirius Black."

She looked sideways, catching another glimpse at the guy beside her, this Sirius Black. She looked forward again at Remus.

"I'm Myra. Myra Rose Smitham."

She could feel the smirk coming to its place on her face. She couldn't help it. It seemed so natural when she knew that just showing one emotion could be her downfall.

"I can't thank you enough for letting us sit here. Snape was looking like he wanted to do some kind of torture on us," The one named Peter said. Her head snapped to look at him. He spoke so unexpectedly. It just startled her a little. But no emotion showed on her face. The smirk she wore just seconds before had vanished.

"Common, Peter. Who do you think would've protected you? You know he wouldn't dare pull something with me and James standing right there beside you," Sirius said, his arms doing grand motions that made Myra scoot a little farther away from him in fear of being hit. She could hear Remus laughing in the background.

"Don't worry Myra. If he hits you, you get the right of hitting him back," Remus said. Sirius's hands fell back to his sides.

"Funny, Moony. Very funny," Sirius said, quite appalled at what Remus had said. Sirius turned to look at Myra. "I've never hit anyone before. And I'm quite sure tha t I won't hit you. But sure go ahead. If I hit you, you can hit me back."

She almost laughed. She stopped herself at the last minute. No, no emotions. But it was so hard with these four sitting right here with her. She'd never had a hard time before. She just had to remember not to be caught with them again. She could NEVER show emotions. No, she couldn't.

"So what houses are you lot in?" she asked calmly. She wanted to act like she was interested. Maybe she actually would be.

"We're all in Gryffindor. But some swear Remus should be in Ravenclaw. He works nonstop. It's sickening," James Potter said, sitting across from her. She'd have to remember not to get in Gryffindor house. It was a matter of the uproots importance.

"So what house are you hoping to get into?" Sirius asked her. She gave him one more look over. There was something about him. It could've been the way he prided himself on what he said or just the way his voice sounded. Like he had gone through puberty, but then he could make you second guess that.

"I'm not sure yet. Really, I don't care. Just as long as I get the same wizarding education and am taught by the same teachers." She sighed and leaned back in her seat.

Sirius got a good look at her as did the others. She was taller, taller than most kids her age. She had long chestnut hair that looked like it had been through some previous colors but let return to its natural look. He hadn't gotten a good look at her eyes yet but he could tell by the way she spoke that they held some secret. Her voice was soft. Something you wouldn't expect if you'd just met her off the street.

That secret was what made a burning sensation light up in Sirius. He had this desire, this need, this obsession to get to know her and find out what that secret was.

**That was the first chapter. Hopefully I can keep up with this story. I'm actually already writing a sequel type story with a friend. So I guess I will keep up with this story. You need to know my character to understand her. Check it out. The Revettes u Hidden Diary of a Lover /u . Just let you know. Erin Black won't be making an appearance in my story because I already have the plot down. Well, I'm out.**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Loosing Grip

Disclaimer: **_Once again. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character affiliated with him. This story is something of my own creation. The only character I own is Myra. And maybe some characters I add in later. Who knows?_**

**_ >>>>>>>>>>>_**

Myra couldn't believe her ears as the Gryffindor table cheered. 'Damn that hat. I told him anything BUT Gryffindor,' she thought. She groaned as she got up and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Myra! Over here! Sit with us!" Sirius shouted over all the commotion. Myra rolled her eyes and went along with his ludicrous request. She plopped herself right beside Sirius so he was inbetween herself and James. She looked at the person beside her, one she hadn't seen on the train yet she was talking adamantly to the four boys.

"Myra, this is Lily Evans. Lily this is Myra. She sat with us on the train," Remus said, introducing the two girls.

"Hi Myra. Must've been murder sitting with these guys. So, transfer student, huh?" Lily inquired, leaning close to Myra.

Naturally Myra leaned back which ended with her in an awkward position with the animagus sitting beside her. Looking up wide-eyed, she caught his gaze, "Uh, sorry." She quickly corrected herself. The five gave a laugh as they watched Myra.

"It's not that funny," Myra mumbled out. The other five students stopped laughing for a second before laughing even harder. "Seriously guys!" Myra exclaimed, pounding her hands against the table and standing up.

The table went dead silent. Or atleast that section of the table did. The five Gryffindors stared at her, not knowing what to say. Calmly Myra sat down again and looked at the head table as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Another year has begun. And I have but a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is exactly that: Forbidden. We would also like to remind students that wandering the corridors after hours is strictly forbidden," Dumbledore stated looking directly at the Marauders. "Not only are those forbidden but so is the third floor. No students are allowed. With that said, let the feast begin."

Dumbledore waved his arms and the food appeared on the gold platters spread throughout the tables. Myra couldn't believe her eyes. There was so much. She looked at Sirius and the amount he was putting on his plate. She didn't think she'd ever seen or eating that much food.

"What?" Sirius asked when he caught her looking between him and his plate. "I'm a growing boy."  
Myra took her eyes off his plate and took some of the food for herself. She ate slowly savoring every bite as if it was her last. All the Marauders looked at her. She had very little on her plate compared to everyone else who had piled their plates with food. Even Lily had more on her plate than Myra. She then looked up at them. With a straight face she asked, "What?"

"It's just. Well. We were," Sirius started motioning to her plate.

"Maybe I'm just not hungry. Gosh it's not the end of the world." Myra then went back to eating her food as well as the others.

They stayed in the great hall until the food vanished from the plates. Only then did the group stand up and get moving. Myra stood up and followed them. She didn't walk with them but behind them. Sirius slowed down and lagged behind, something uncommon for the animagus. Usually him and James were leading the way.

"So, what was up with the whole dinner thing? And the whole walking behind us?" Sirius questioned. People had always told him he was too blunt for his own good. Curious as well.

Myra looked up at him. Why did he want to know? Why did they insist on this friendship between them? She had let them sit in the compartment with her on the train. Did in some twisted world make them friends rather than simple acquaintances? "Does it really matter all that much?"

"I guess not. But I'd like to know," Sirius said, paying attention to the stairs that they were climbing. He didn't need a repeat of last year where he fell up them.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it." She walked ahead of him where she was between Sirius and the Marauders.

He picked up his pace and fell in step beside her again. "You sure. I've heard talking about things helps relieve stress."

"I'm not stressed. At least I wasn't five minutes ago, before you started badgering me," Myra said looking at him, no emotion displayed on her face. "Now, if you please, I don't feel like talking in general."

At that point, they had reached the Gryffindor dorms. Myra looked at the portrait of the fat lady. "Rosa richardii," James said from behind her. The portrait sung open revealing the arch to the common room.

"M'Lady," Sirius said, doing a grand sweeping motion. Myra nodded to him and walked in. Sirius could only follow.

Myra mimicked Lily and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. She curled her legs up underneath her and pulled her cloak over top of her. It wasn't that she was cold, she just needed that barrier from the outside world. They could never be let in. Not now, and not ever.

Lily gave Myra a sideways glance, wondering why she was covered when it wasn't even cold in the common room. Maybe she was just cold-natured. She then turned to look at the four guys looking at the two girls.

"So, tomorrow starts classes. Pranks anyone?" James asked, shrugging his shoulders. James had the mischievous glint in his eyes.

James and Sirius connected gazes and a smile broke out on the violet-eyed boy. "You know I'm always up for a good prank."

"It's the first day of classes boys. You should atleast wait a week or so. Let the first years get used to the castle before you mess everything up." Lily looked between the boys knowing they wouldn't care on her opinion.

"That's no fun, Evans. You gotta put the first years in their place as soon as possible. They need to know who are the kings around this place. And at Hogwarts the Marauders rule!" James threw his hands up in the air and Myra just curled into a smaller ball.

>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N**: This story isn't high on my priority list but I have a lot of the scenes mapped out in my head. It just may take awhile til I get to them. A lot of chapters may be filler for the moment. Thanks for reading! Please review whether it be nice or mean. I like feedback.


	3. Learning To Breathe

**Disclaimer:_ Once again I say, I don't own any characters or places or things associated with Harry Potter and his wizarding world. The only things I own are the plot to the story and the characters NOT in the Harry Potter books or movies. I hope we all know who those are._**

**A/N: I think I'm falling in love with Myra's character. This is new to me actually- Doing an O.C. that's not really based off of me and I think I'm doing fairly well, don't you? **_  
_

_They weren't doing this. She wasn't helping them do this. It was beyond every moral she held herself to. _And yet, there she was, Myra Rose Smitham, helping the Marauders pull off their first prank of the year.

How was she helping?

She was distracting Malfoy, somehow. At this point, she still didn't know how she was going to pull it off. But she had to grab his attention long enough for the Marauders to wave their wands, mutter a spell, and run off with no one noticing. This officially was going to put her on the headmasters 'Students to Watch' list because she knew, somehow, she'd get blamed for it.

She didn't even want to talk to the guy, let alone distract him. But there she was standing in the hall infront of the Great Hall, waiting for Malfoy to come to dinner.

'_Think, Myra, think. Escape and evade is no longer a valid plan. Must distract the nasty git.'_ But as the raven haired witch thought these things, her face was dead pan. No one would guess that she was freaking inside.

She paced back and forth, the only tribute to her freaking out, when she bumped into something hard and warm. She fell flat on her ass. As she looked up, she realized she'd bumped into her target. None other than Lucious Malfoy, the most popular Slytherin student.

He looked down upon her and spit out only one word, "Mudblood."

Myra was in shock, but her face showed no hint of the emotion that was filling her entire being. She took a deep breath and said, "Pureblood. But no one holds that against you."

Malfoy looked as if someone had slapped him across the face. "How dare you speak to me in that manner. You are nothing compared to me."

Myra shrugged her shoulders, "Truth is in the eye of the beholder. And to me, I see a person so worried about blood that everything else is simply unimportant."

"You speak as if you know me. And no mudblood shall ever know me," Malfoy was furious by this point and it was taking all of Myra's willpower not to run away screaming from the guy thundering over her. It was in that moment that she realized that she was still laying on the ground. She hurried to right herself. When she stood up she found that she barely came up to his shoulders. Maybe she was better off on the ground looking up.

"Anyone can know who you are, but it takes someone special to know how you tick." Myra raised an eyebrow at him. It had been a while since she'd had the pleasure of pissing someone off. She'd forgotten how great it felt.

"Oh, and you must think you know how I tick," Malfoy retorted. He stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Not totally. Atleast not yet. You aren't that hard to figure out Malfoy. You're good in potions, cynical, and you hate the Marauders. Truth be told," Myra said, then stepped closer to Malfoy, "The Marauders are a force to be reckoned with."

Myra started walking away, she'd stalled him enough. Yet, at last minute she turned around. "Ponder this Malfoy. If I had been born a Pureblood, would you have liked me then or would you still not like me because of the people I hang out with. You do know that the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin had it I not been muggleborn. You're being infiltrated. You're precious little life of nothing but purebloods is going down. I will take you down Malfoy." With a happy elated feeling only in her heart, Myra walked off to the Gryffindor tower to grab some books right before she went off to class.

The next time Myra came across Malfoy, his robes were enchanted in Gryffindor colors with no indication of changing back.

She cocked an eyebrow, holding in her laughter and asked, "Switching sides? And to think, I thought you didn't like any house that wasn't full of purebloods. I guess people can change."

Malfoy looked more than just pissed off. He couldn't even get sounds out to make words to comment back and put this 'mudblood' in her place.

Myra saw Sirius and James behind him, hiding themselves with the wall. They were motioning for her to come over. "Well, I've got homework to do." Myra scuttled over to where the Marauders were standing.

She pointed to Malfoy who had walked off and the Marauders clapped hands over their mouths to stifle the laughter. "You guys are insane. Now, I've actually got homework to do."

"Nuh Uh. We're celebrating the beginning of the year and the completion of the first prank of the year. You, my dear, are celebrating with us." Sirius grabbed her arm and led her to the Gryffindor tower with her struggling against him the entire way. She made excuses like "I needed to go to the library" or "I forgot my textbook in the Great Hall." None of these stopped the Marauders. They were determined to get her to the party. And by 'they', Sirius did it all.

"Butterbeer?" James asked, curtly before walking off to find Lily.

"How rude of him," Sirius muttered before turning to Myra. "Butterbeer or no? Because I'll actually get it for you."

Myra almost let a smile grace her face but caught it at the last minute. No, she couldn't smile. No emotions could cross her face. She'd already shown more than she should've. Now, all she had to do was get to her dorm...

"Actually I am quite tired. I think I'll retire for the evening," Myra nodded her head and went to go to her dorm.

"Don't think you'll be going that easily young lady. And who says 'retire' anymore. It's I'm going to sleep now," Sirus said, laughter in his voice and his eyes shining. He grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. There was something about this girl that intrigued him to know more. Something about her that kept her at a distance, a far off mystery that he had to solve.

He looked down and saw that secret looming in her eyes. Something about this scared her.

She couldn't believe she was so close to him. She hadn't been held like this since...she would think about it. But it was so hard not to. She felt the tears start up in her eyes. No she wouldn't cry in front of him. She couldn't cry in front of anybody. She tore herself from his arms and ran towards the steps. She heard him coming after her but she thought she could make it.

Wrong.

He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "What's wrong? What did I do?" There was some sincerity in his voice that she didn't quite understand. Why did he care so much? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"It's nothing," She took a deep breath keeping the tears in for just a few more seconds. "I don't want to talk about it." She then turned promptly and ran up the stairs.

Sirius knew he had lost this battle, so he retreated to his dorm, too lost in thought to do any partying.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter three. So go ahead and press that little button down there and send me a message/review thing. Good or bad.  
**


End file.
